Shattered Dreams
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: This is a one-shot about Glimmer and her life in the Hunger Games. It's a quick one-shot so obviously it only have the important bits. Rated T just in case and it could be kinda freaky with the bits describing deaths. ope you enjoy!


AN: This is a quick one-shot about Glimmer and her games. I skipped quite a lot of parts**, **sorry. Anyway, I just need to make it clear. Some people like the male tribute from District 4 who died in the bloodbath the first day well wouldn't have died then. Don't worry, he'll die eventually. But I needed that to happen so the story could have more plots. If not, the story would get really really short. Also, I know Glimmer died before Peeta runs away from the Careers but I seriously need storyline! Glimmer's life is actually too short... It has been a little while since I read THG, so I might forget some parts and well change the story-line a bit. Anyway, enjoy!

** Glimmer. **District 1's princess. She's one of the most popular girls in District 1. She's definitely the prettiest. She have everything she needed. Rich billionaire parents, handsome and loving boyfriend who never cheated on her, lots and lots of friends, beauty... She never thought life could be any better. People don't hate her, they just envy her. People loved and admire Glimmer. They all wanted to become Glimmer's friend.

**Dreams. **Glimmer have many dreams, like many teenage girls in District 1. Glimmer have big dreams. She dreamt that she would marry Treasure – her boyfriend when she's old enough. That, Glimmer and Treasure had already promised each other. Glimmer dreamt to become a model in the Capitol. That, Glimmer is already asked by many stylists in the Capitol if she could model for them when she's old enough. Life was easy for Glimmer. There was just one thing Glimmer wanted. She had wanted to be in the Hunger Games. It's exciting and Glimmer wanted that. Life in District 1 could be boring sometimes when you have everything.

**The Reapings. **Glimmer was 16. She looked as if she's 18 though. Glimmer knew she should try and volunteer this time. Tons of girls also wanted to be a part of the Hunger Games. If Glimmer was unlucky and some other lucky tribute volunteered before her, she'll still have 2 years to volunteer. Hopefully, she'll become a tribute.

_"Our girl tribute from District 1 is Comfort Ope-" _the District 1 escort Esme was announcing proudly. Comfort Openel was the chosen tribute. Glimmer would not let it happen. From that moment Comfort's name was picked, Glimmer realized Comfort was her rival. Comfort also wanted to take part in the games. It was a fight to the Hunger Games.

_"NO! I volunteer!" _ Glimmer screamed. It was now or never. Glimmer wanted this and she might as well take it. _"Perfect! A volunteer!" _Esme trilled in a happy voice. Comfort was glaring daggers at Glimmer but Glimmer didn't care. After all, she's a tribute now. That's what she wanted and she would not give up her dreams for somebody she hardly care about.

_"Have fun, Glimmer!" _Sapphire, Glimmer's best friend winked at Glimmer. Sapphire was really proud that her friend became a tribute. It's almost every girl in District 1's dream. Glimmer smiled back, it's always nice to see your best friend before the Hunger Games. _ "Have you got something to represent District 1?" _Sapphire asked. A token! Glimmer had totally forgotten about it over the excitement. _"No." _Glimmer shook her head. _"_Take this." Sapphire handed Glimmer a diamond ring. "When you turn it, spikes would come out." Glimmer laughed as she took the ring. "Well, I suppose that's against the rules." Sapphire nodded. "_Who really cares? If you're caught, they'll just confiscate it. With your amazing skills, Glimmer, you won't need a spiky ring to help you win._"

**Awkward...** _"I'm Clove and this is Cato from District 2." _a dark brown haired girl with blue eyes introduced herself and her district partner. _"I'm Shark from District 4 and that's Sea." _a black hair boy with District 4's famous sea green eyes introduced himself and his District 4 partner._ "Hi! I'm Marvel." _Marvel smiled warmly at his allies as Glimmer's eye darted from one of her ally to another. _"And that's Glimmer." _Glimmer remembered Marvel introducing her. Glimmer wasn't use to these situation. She was well known by everybody in District 1 since she was really young. She doesn't need to introduce herself, people automatically come to her and start talking. _"Hi..." _Glimmer felt awkward. What was she suppose to do?

**Plans. **_"I think that District 11 boy Thresh should join our group." _Shark's eyes was blazed with anticipation. _"Seconded. He's strong and well skilled. He'll be useful to us." _Cato nodded in approval. "I guess he could join us." Sea said. Glimmer agreed with her allies too. If ruthless Cato was sure Thresh could join them, Thresh should be good enough.

**Unexpected...**_ "No." _Thresh spoked firmly. _"What? You mean you won't join us? The careers?" _Cato choked. _"No." _Thresh walked away without another word. Glimmer shook her head. Nobody expected Thresh to decline their offer. Nobody in the Hunger Games history had declined the offer to join the Careers. Not once. Thresh just broke the record. Glimmer sighed, you can't expect people to do what everyone does.

_"Here is our first tribute to be interviewed. From District 1...Glimmer Cullen!" _Caesar Flickerman announced. Glimmer strode out. She was wearing a see-through gold gown. She looked jaw-dropping. Everybody loved her, the crowd went wild. Glimmer promised herself to make her interview the most memorable one to get sponsors. She doesn't need to, by the sight of Glimmer, a whole line of Capitol male are lining up to sponsor Glimmer. They didn't even see the others.

**Caught. **Right before the Hunger Games. Glimmer held her spike ring close to her. Sapphire had gave it to her as her District token. So far, nobody knew that the diamond ring could turn into a ring of spikes if you twist it. Glimmer handed her diamond ring to a Gamemaker. The gamemaker is going to check tokens for any secret weapons and things like that. The gamemaker twisted the diamond ring and sharp spikes came out. Glimmer denied that she knew anything about it like anyone else would have done. Glimmer laughed after the gamemaker confiscated her diamond spiky ring. She doesn't need a spiky ring to win this. And the expression on the Gamemaker's face is priceless. Sapphire was sure going to laugh if she's here. The gamemaker was very surprised, when the spikes hit him he gave a small squeal. Some kind of Gamemakers they have these days. Glimmer smiled, Sapphire was right. They didn't hit Glimmer or anything – they can't. She was a tribute and they are always treated like kings and queens before the Hunger Games.

_"Let the 74__th__ Hunger Games begin!" _Claudius Templesmith announced. Glimmer had raced to the cornucopia. It was right in front of them, shimmering in the bright sun. Glimmer was not a fast runner, Cato was already there taking all sorts of weapons. _"Glimmer! Watch out!" _Clove shouted at Glimmer. She turned around and saw a District 6 boy charging towards her with his fist. Glimmmer laughed softly, you don't always see a District 6 weakling charging to a career with only bare fists. Glimmer easily killed the District 6 boy. She only have to shoot an arrow towards him. Glimmer isn't a good aimer or a good shooter but the boy from District 6 apparently made himself really fat by eating tons of food when he's in the Capitol. He thinks that making himself fat would scare people, it obviously didn't work with Glimmer. Glimmer's arrow was wobbly, it went zig zag but it hit the fat boy. He was so fat it was hard to miss.

_"Why do you want to join us?" _Cato didn't trust Lover Boy. He rather have Thresh although he had already refused. Honestly, Glimmer didn't mind if Love Boy joined them. What's his use anyway? He'll just get killed easily by some sort of mutt or wild animals soon. Love Boy is from District 12 and District 12 tributes are the weakest. Only 2 had ever won and only 1 is still alive – and he's drunk. District 12 is always a joke to District 1.

**Panem's anthem rang through the arena. **Glimmer looked up. The dead tribute's faces shone in the dark sky. One by one slowly. Many are dead, Glimmer didn't count how many. She wasn't bothered to. Glimmer smiled, at least she isn't dead. Glimmer was sure she's going to win this. After all, District 1 _girl _tributes won the last 3 Hunger Games. That made Glimmer almost sure that she is going to win this. Glimmer got a whole life waiting for her. But if she died, Glimmer knew that she would die in the dream she had longed to be in. Which could actually be pretty nice.

**Let the games start. **Glimmer had treated the last few days like those practise Hunger Games arena they had back in District 1 to train tributes and volunteers. In the real arena, it's actually easier. District 1'd fake arena gamemakers had made things tough. Just in case. There is hardly any food in there and there's only 1 or 2 weapons in the cornucopia. They are usually taken by the fastest runners which is not her. She had survived just fine in those arenas. Obviously they didn't allow you to kill your 'enemies' but they allow you to injure them. In District 1, they could almost cure you from anything – like the Capitol. They could fix a crippled leg, broken nose...anything. Glimmer didn't realize the real games is a lot tougher – until Lover Boy had betrayed them. Cato had cut Lover Boy up to his thigh, high up. He was sure to die, it was a miracle he hadn't die in a few seconds. He had limped away from the Careers. Lover Boy had betrayed them to save his love of his life – Fire Girl. Must be to impress the Capitol fans, Glimmer thought haughtily. But of course, I'm much prettier and way better than them. Just look at my District and their District. People are sure to sponsor me than some star-crossed lover. Lover Boy haven't die for hours, there were no cannons. Now, Glimmer knew the games had really started. Back in District 1, if people have cuts like Lover Boy, they're taken immediately off the arena. And nobody will ever betray one another. They also have allies back in the fake arenas but people stay loyal to the allies they made. Nobody injures each other during sleep or go and help an enemy. It wouldn't look good on your image anyway.

**Short Life. **Shark was strong. He was one of the best Careers. Loyal, fierce, brave, fearless... The Careers loved him. Nobody hated him although he's very arrogant. Glimmer liked him, he was a good companion. Glimmer and Shark made good friends. It was a bright and sunny morning. Thank you, Gamemakers, Glimmer thought. It wasn't everyday you're going to get morning without rain or some kind of disasters. That day seemed fine. "I vote that we should hunt." Cato said loudly. His stomach grumbled with hunger. "Agreed." Shark sputtered as he drank a handful of lake water. It was agreed. Glimmer, Shark and Marvel are going to hunt more to the forest side while the others hunt near the cornucopia. Glimmer loved her hunting partners. Marvel is excellent with the spear and Shark is really good at trident and ropes. After all, his mentor is Finnick Odair. Glimmer could always count on them. _Every song has it's end. _ It's true, now Glimmer know. Shark has a whole life ahead of him. He too, like Glimmer have dreams. Wonderful big dreams. He wanted to study dolphins and search fro sunken treasure. A lot of girls wanted to be his girlfriend back at District 4. Shark also wanted to go back to his family to see his baby sister. She's only one and Shark describes her as very cute. How sweet of Shark. Shark saw a wild beast. Big and juicy. Enough to feed all of them, it was charging after the three Careers. Normally, the Careers would go after it but this one looks freaky. Not safe too. They ran for their lives but Glimmer who couldn't run as fast shouted for help. The beast was almost catching up with her. Shark glance back and ran towards Glimmer to help her. When Shark and Glimmer only made it a few metres, the beast caught up. It saw Shark and chase after it ignoring Glimmer. Glimmer quickly scrambled up to a nearby tree where Marvel is. Glimmer and Marvel were both there to witness it live. It wasn't pretty at all, Glimmer was truly disturbed. The beast tore out each of Shark's limb slowly, ignoring all the blood and contents flying out, ignoring Shark's horrible scream. The beast stuff each limb in it's mouth as the limbless Shark fell to the floor. A pool of blood now surrounds Shark. Shark was loosing blood quick and a wild beast is prepared to come and attack Shark even further, it's impossible, Shark is dying quick. As the beast took an experimental bite near Shark's cheeks. Glimmer gave a small, short scream. She couldn't help it, she covered her eyes with her hands. Sure, she watches all sorts of horror movies and seen real bad injures in the arena and some are worst than what's happening to Shark now but Shark was her friend. She now knows what it feel to have a friend being tortured. The beast looked about and gave a menacing growl. _"Run without me! Go back to the rest of the Careers! Remember me and win." _Shark barely choke these words. The beast use it's claws and swiftly cutting Shark's neck when Shark was still saying these words. Shark had ended with the sentence – his last words in a scream. A terrifying scream. The cannon boomed. Marvel and Glimmer both knew there was no hope. Not even the best medicines could retrieve somebody from the Dead. Glimmer wished they could though. Glimmer knew if it's Shark's last words, she would run. She'll do what he tells her to do. Shark has been very brave and had save her life. Shark had been important to her although they only know each other for a few days. It seems more important than anything she heard in her life, more important than her parent's gushing about her prettiness although she love them a lot, more important than her teachers admiring her work although she liked to hear the compliments. Shark's dying words weren't even a compliment. Glimmer would always remember Shark, like how he wanted. Shark would stay in her heart forever even if he didn't request so.

**In the dark...** Panem's anthem rang through as usual. All the careers now know – Shark is gone. He's dead. Sea gave a huge wail. Glimmer realized that Sea was in love with Shark. The faces of the dead tributes would be shot up in the sky.Glimmer craned her neck to see this ones. She wanted to see Shark for one last time. Sea was already staring in the starry night sky. The first face shot up, it was Shark. Sea gave a sob to see the boy she loved so much now on the list that marked dead. Glimmer couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She wiped some of them off half-heartedly. She wasn't in the mood. Even if she's crying though, she's still pretty. Shark's face seemed so real on the sky, his handsome face was the reason Sea's crying but Glimmer's crying because she had lost a very best friend. Shark could have been her best friend forever if he hadn't die. Marvel came and sat next to Glimmer. He looked as if he's still grieving for Shark. All the careers are. Normally, there wouldn't be such a big fuss by a death of a Career but Shark was different. _"He would always be remembered by us." _Marvel murmured to Glimmer softly. Glimmer nodded and took a few strands of her hair and put it in a braid. Criss-crossing. It's what Shark does to her hair when they're bored. Shark may be really good at using weapons but he wasn't at all at braiding hair. Glimmer's hair is soft and silky so it's really easy to braid it but Shark can't. He always ends up with a messy knot in the hair. Glimmer smoothed her blonde braid and braided it again. Trying to copy what Shark did to her hair when Shark was braiding it. Glimmer was use to braiding her hair perfectly, she found it hard messing her usual ways. Glimmer could almost smile, her hair all ended up in a messy knot – like what Shark did. Glimmer left it that way, it makes her happier to think of Shark but also sadder at the same time. She wanted to remember Shark unlike Sea who was trying to take her handsome crush out of her mind. Sea didn't want to remember him so she won't grieve so badly. Sea was going insane without Shark. At least she didn't see Shark die in live. The anthem and the dead tribute's face shot up in the sky part was long gone but Glimmer still sat under the stars. Sea was dunking herself in the lake water, going mad. Cato and Clove were both discussing battle tactics and who to kill next. They were very keen on killing Lover Boy and Fire Girl. Marvel was still beside Glimmer. Like Glimmer, he seemed to be lost in his imagination and memories. Maybe it's about Shark, maybe not. Glimmer's eyes glistened with tears as they slowly fell off her cheeks too. Never in her life she had cried so much but Glimmer wanted to smile. Shark would have wanted her to do so, he had told everybody to smile. _"A smile could brighten your day." _Shark had said. Glimmer smiled, with tears still falling. Sorry, Shark. I can't stop the tears. Glimmer silently said to Shark although he's dead. Maybe he could hear her in heaven.

**Fire Girl. **Glimmer can't remember the girl's real name. Glimmer never liked her, since the interviews. She had twirled in her dress more than millions of times and kept on giggling. These girls always get onto Glimmer's nerves. What's the point of spinning and getting yourself dizzy anyway? Sure, Fire Girl have a great stylist but that doesn't mean Fire Girl had anything. Cinna is the one with talent. Fire Girl is ugly, annoying and just sad. Glimmer felt sorry for Fire Girl's parents and friends that they have to put up with this annoying, giggly girl. She's obviously the flirty type, though Glimmer doubt there are any of those in District 12. Fire Girl seemed so poor, Glimmer would never feel sorry for her though. Glimmer though Fire Girl's hair looked like poo. The brown it is, was exactly the same shade as Glimmer's poo. Her gray eyes were dull, after all gray is a dull colour. Glimmer's green ones are sparking, sexy and could have an essence to danger in it. Fire Girl's skin is tanned, Glimmer's is white and sort of paled. Glimmer didn't like tan skin, it makes people look like they have sunburn. Glimmer thought Fire Girl had serious sunburn issues the first time she saw Fire Girl. Shark's tanned skin was fine though, it actually looked really good. It didn't look like sunburn at all. There are so many other things Glimmer could find much better about herself than Fire Girl. So many.

**Trapped. **Fire Girl is now trapped on a tree. Glimmer's wobbly arrow only made Fire Girl laugh at her. Glimmer didn't mind. Bows and arrows are not her speciality. Glimmer liked to stay calm and cool, somehow it actually creep people out. Fire Girl's only weapon is bows and arrows. Well, that's something to laugh about. Only one weapon, Glimmer could already see this show-off dead. _"Why don't you twirl for us, Fire Girl if you think you're so pretty? Whatever you might have seen in your imagination of yourself must have been very inaccurate because you're ugly. When I saw you, I thought you were a horror zombie or something. When you twirled in your interview, I puked. Literally. You're so stupid I guess you can't even see that. Oh well, isn't that what show-offs do all the time?" _Shark would say that if he's alive. He's bold and he loves insulting people. Especially their enemies. The District 8 girl got quite a lot of insults before she died. She was squirming uncomfortably when Shark was insulting her. It was great. Glimmer was about to say that, Shark would like that, but Fire Girl was gone. She disappeared. Glimmer rolled her eyes, whatever. Fire Girl's going to die anyway, she's so weak and well people like her are better off dead anyway.

**Tracker Jackers. **Fire Girl's nest of tracker jackers fell. Sea was still insane, she's completely lost it. As all the Careers, surprisingly even Sea ran towards the lake. It was natural instincts. Glimmer scowled, she was sure Fire Girl's behind this. Fire Girl have gone too far, she's going to really regret this. Cato would kill her nice and slow. The tracker jackers saw Sea and chased her. Sea screamed in agony while they attack her. Hundred of stings hit Glimmer's skin as she looked back and saw a herd of tracker jackers stinging her. Sea had already collapsed. She's writhing uncontrollably. She was beyond insane now. She kept on screaming loudly. Her eyes were full of tears welling up. The cannon soon went off. Sea was dead. She had finally stopped screaming and her body didn't move. Sea's beautiful sea green eyes looked as if they're still in pain though. Her pretty bronze hair was left messily on the floor where she was pinned down by thousands of tracker jackers. At least Sea could now be in heaven with whom she love – Shark. It's not that bad for her. Sea's tracker jackers were coming to Glimmer. Glimmer gave out a small shriek. She already had her lot of tracker jackers to deal with, now she also need to deal with Sea's.

_"Every song has it's end." _Glimmer had a blast in the Hunger Games. It was her dream after all, her song. Glimmer knew she's not going to make it. Millions of tracker jackers are now attacking her. She was full of stings already. It's not pretty. Glimmer's body was bloated. Glimmer didn't like it at all, all her life she had been jaw-dropping pretty but now she's kinda ugly. But obviously less ugly than Fire Girl. She knew her time is up. Glimmer had a wonderful life and good lives seem to end quicker. Glimmer screamed, a scream still in perfect pitch. Glimmer wanted to say many things before she die. She wanted to thank her family for a lovely life. She wanted to apologise to Treasure – her boyfriend that she couldn't make it back to marry him someday. She wanted to tell him to find another girl pretty like her and marry her, maybe he should just forget about her but Glimmer would like it if Treasure still remembers her for the rest of his life. Glimmer wanted to tell Shark's baby sister that she's sorry. Glimmer wanted to take care of her if she wins, like what Shark would do. She wanted to do her friend a favour. Glimmer wanted to tell Sapphire that she has been a really good friend, the best of her many friends. Glimmer would miss the times she and Sapphire are together shopping, sleepovers, laughing... It was great. Having a friend is really a bright spot in Glimmer's life. She wanted to tell Sapphire to find a new best friend like her but remember her. Glimmer knew she didn't have much time left, she saw a wisp of Marvel whisk past. Glimmer took a breath and begin. She didn't say the things she plan to. "_Run without me! Go back to the rest of the Careers! Remember me and win." _Glimmer had choked. Just like Shark. She had repeated the words Shark said. Glimmer wanted Marvel to know that she's betting on him.

**Betting on you. **Marvel saw Glimmer and the many tracker jackers stinging her. Glimmer was brave, she didn't scream, she only cringed. Marvel had always liked Glimmer. She's been a fun partner to work with. Marvel wanted to help Glimmer but he knew there would be no chance. He only stood in the sidelines watching Glimmer die. _"Run without me! Go back to the rest of the Careers! Remember me and win." _ Glimmer was choking.Didn't Marvel hear these words before? Yes...Shark. Shark and Glimmer's last words are the same. Marvel swear to God that he'll run and join the rest of the Careers and win the Hunger Games too and most importantly – never forget about Shark and Glimmer after Glimmer dies. He watches as Glimmer cringed in pain as the cannon boomed. Glimmer's sparkling sexy green eyes was looking at Marvel. Marvel knew what it meant. At least he think he knew. Marvel ran to the careers and remember Glimmer and Shark. Glimmer's eyes reminded Marvel what he needs to do.

**Someday. **Glimmer's song had ended, but Treasure's, Sapphire's and many other people Glimmer loved haven't ended yet. Glimmer's dreams was shattered. Her big dreams that are coming true are all gone. Glimmer was sad to see all her dreams go and shatter in darkness. She now know making big dreams may not be such a good thing. Making promises you know you might not keep is like what Glimmer did. She's not satisfied with herself. Now in heaven, she had met up with Shark and Sea. They had watched over the Hunger Games and their love ones. Sea was no longer mad anymore, she could finally be with Shark although she haven't told Shark that she love him. It will come when time's ready though. Glimmer let the time come so Sea could tell Shark first-handed. In heaven, Glimmer saw as Sapphire warned her sister Sparkle that the Hunger Games is not a good thing. Glimmer could see that Sapphire had enough of Glimmer's death and started to get scared. Glimmer saw Treasure mourning over her dead body sent to her family. He looked as if he's been crying for days, something he never did before. But there's always a first time. Glimmer saw the arch-enemy she made in the reapings Comfort and her best friend Silver smirking. Glimmer shook her head, this year's Hunger Games have been a lot more competitive. Not even Comfort or Silver could win this. Someday, Glimmer might see Sapphire, Treasure and her love ones again. Someday, maybe Comfort and Silver gets to go to their own Hunger Games but realizes it's not that easy. Someday, Fire Girl will finally get killed. That's for certain. Someday, maybe Glimmer's family would join her. Someday, many things could happen. Someday, many things could change. Someday, maybe more Careers would join them in heaven. Glimmer could not foresee the future, she just got to wait and see what will happen to the other people's fate.


End file.
